


Study Groups and Coffee

by IntrovertedCoffee



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Came up with this on the spot, David just wanted to meme, I can't title or summary as per usual, I think it is decent, Other, Sorry if it is kinda bad, We all need less depresso, Writing in class, kinda Beta read, what do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedCoffee/pseuds/IntrovertedCoffee
Summary: Dwight, Claudette, Meg, Jake, Nea and David are studying together and everyone wants to pass their exams and get less depresso.(Excuse my summaries and titles please)
Kudos: 7





	Study Groups and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through some Identity V imagines and I saw the line 'more espresso, less depresso' and I knew I had to write something for it. This idea was not planned out at all and I am writing this in class, so please excuse me.
> 
> (posted this after class because I got kinda lazy to beta read)

Midterms were soon coming up, and Dwight was thinking it was a good idea to organize a study group with his friends, Meg, Claudette, Jake, Nea and David.

The meeting spot was going to be at his apartment. Normally study groups would be somewhere else, like a library or a coffee shop, but Dwight felt anxious studying out in the public, and thankfully his friends agreed.

Afternoon soon rolled in, and around 1 pm Jake and Claudette were the first to come, followed by Nea and Meg, and finally David.

"So, n-now that e-everyone is here w-we should start" Dwight said as he settled in his spot.

"Argh, midterms suck" Nea complained.

"Yes, we all know they do, but we need to do them. Complaining won't get us anywhere" Claudette said.

"Let's just hope we pass them" Nea sighed.

"You mean ace them" Jake said.

"I'm okay with any mark honestly. I came here because I wanted to meme" David said.

Soon though, they managed to get a decent amount of studying done. Dwight did end up drinking quite a lot of coffee, and he was already going to make his next cup.

"Dwight, no. No more coffee for you. You drank too much coffee already!" Claudette exclaimed as Dwight came back with his replenished cup.

"More espresso, less depresso" Dwight deadpanned.

The group became silent until David spoke.

"And this is why I came here"

"Heck yeah, I'm going to get more coffee too" Meg laughed as she headed to Dwight's coffee machine.

"Guess I'll do so too. I need less depresso" Jake sighed.

Nea and David also joined Jake and Meg at the coffee machine with their cups.

"What am I going to do with you dorks" Claudette sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol my teacher put on 'Thinking Out Loud' by Ed Sheeran and I'm thinking of memes wow. (We were learning poetic devices, for a little context there)


End file.
